


Talons Of Night And Ice

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nightstrike - Freeform, Sandowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.
Relationships: Nightowl and Sandstrike





	1. Chapter One: The NightWing Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**Talons Of Night And Ice**

**Summery**

**Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I am making another new story. Using three more of my OC's Frostfire, Nightowl, and Sandstrike. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**My OC’s in this story:**

**Nightowl**

**Moonstrike,**

**Sandstrike,**

**Frostfire,**

**Snowstorm,**

**Firecat,**

**Shadowtail,**

**Frostbite,**

**Pelican,**

**Duskwing,**

**Chapter One: The NightWing Outcast**

**Nightowl's POV**

I kept my distance from the other IceWing, and NightWing dragonets. I am the outcast of my tribe, why you may ask? Well... it's a very simple answer. I'm a hybrid. A NightWing/IceWing hybrid, one of the IceWings from the higher circles, married a young NightWing without Queen Snowstorm's consent. The IceWing, Frostbite, was my mother. And the NightWing, Shadowtail, was my father. So as a result, I'm considered a disappointment and disgrace in my tribe. My name is Nightowl, and my two only goals are, to make at least one or two friends, and to climb to the highest ranking in the circles. At least if I mange to achieve that, I would be accepted into the tribe.

"Hay! Nightowl, what are you doing? Hiding and running away? Just as usual. You know what half-breed? Your a freak, and you'll never be one of us." I looked up at the two NightWing bullies with an icey glare.

"Shut up, and leave me alone! Go pick on someone your own size. I won't keep listening to you put me down. Do you understand Midnight and Firecat?" I snarled, and the two older dragons nodded, and scurried off in a different direction. I sighed and took a deep breath. I'm not one to shout and defend myself, but I've been treated like this for years, I then went and sat on a nearby rock. I had a low self of steam and I had little confidence in myself, so I built a mask of confidence and fierceness. I did it to protect myself, and so that I wouldn't crack under the years of being bullied and tormented.

***A Few Hours Later***

I sighed and looked up at the position of the sun. I gave another sigh and after a few more moments of silence, I reluctantly got up from the rock and slowly made my way back to the IceWing palace.

I'm a NightWing/IceWing Hybrid. But I live in the IceWing Kingdom with the other IceWing. I sometimes visit the Rain Forest, but not very often.

The only good thing about living in the IceWing Palace is, that Queen Snowstorm cares for me as if I were her own daughter. I flew into my room threw my window, and right when my talons landed on the carpeted floor, I heard a knock on my door. I slowly made my way to the door and swung it open. I smiled brightly at the sight of my little sister, Moinstrike.

"Hay Firefly, I've been wondering... could I hang out with you tomorrow?" I nodded and grinned in amusement at my nickname. Firefly was what my adopted mother, little sister, and older sister all called me. As I said earlier, Queen Snowstorm loves me like a daughter, so she adopted me. And now I'm a member of the royal family.

"Well, I don't have anything planned for tomorrow, so... why not? What is it that you want to do Moonstrike?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. The younger NightWing's face lit up and after a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"How about we have a snowball fight and just go explore the Palace. The place is soooo big! We haven't explored it all yet!" I laughed at my sisters enthusiasm. We then were interrupted by one of the NightWing guards knocking on the door.

"Princess Moonstrike, Princess Nightowl. sorry to interrupt, but supper is ready, please come to the main dinning aria." I nodded at the guard and bowed.

"Thank you very much for letting us know Pelican." I replied with a kind smile and Pelican returned. Then we all began to make our way to the dinning aria.


	2. Chapter Two: The SandWing Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**Talons of Night And Ice**

**Summery**

**Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings Of Fire. I only own my OC's and the plot. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Two: The SandWing Hybrid**

**Nightowl's POV**

I awoke early that morning as I usually did. I then stretched and I quietly made my way doen the hall and outside into the crisp night air.

"I wonder why everyone hates me? What's so wrong with being a hybrid?" I thought, I was about to finish my last lap and head inside, but a flash of pale gold scales caught my eye. I flew down and my talons landed into the snow.

"A-are y-you a-alright? W-why a-are you all the way out here i-in the I-IceWing Kingdom?" I stuttered out. Letting my personality shine through.

"N-no, n-no I'm not a-alright. I was a-abandoned by m-my p-parents when I first hatched. I-I'm a- NightWing/SandWing hybrid. M-my n-name's Sandstrike. W-what's y-your's?" The SandWing asked.

"M-My n-name's N-Nightowl. I-It's v-very n-nice t-to m-meet y-you S-Sandstrike." I replied, lowering my head. Oh no. I'm in trouble, I just met him and I'm a love-sick puppy.

"Umm... are you alright, Owl? Your scales look a bit red. Your a NightWing right? So Why are you out here in the IceWing Kingdom?" He asked, and I stuttered out my reply.

"I'm a-a NightWing/IceWing h-hybrid." I mumbled, looking down at my talons in an attempt to hide my blush.

"I-I c-can breath fire, a-and I have N-NightWing p-powers." Sandstrike said, looking up at me with a shy smile. I looked down, blushing again.

"N-now, C'mon. L-let's g-go b-back inside." I said, and I lead the way back to the IceWing palace.

By the time we got there I collapsed onto my bed with a groan. What in the Three Moons is wrong with me? I wondered.


	3. Chapter Three: The Shy IceWing Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**Talons Of Night And Ice**

**Summery**

**Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As usual I don't own Wings Of Fire. Who's your favorite character so far? Do I need to change anything? Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Three: The Shy IceWing Hybrid**

***The Next Morning***

**Nightowl's POV**

I awoke early as usual, I know, I know,it sounds strange for a NightWing to wake up before dawn. Nut, I'm part IceWing... so it's not that strange.

I sat up slowly and made my way to my window, on my way I saw that Sanstrike was staring at me curiously.I let out a surprised yelp and jumped backwards.

"Y-you wake up e-early t-to?" I asked, looking at Sandstrike with a curious nodded, and I gave a shy smile. Sandstrike was about to open his mouth to say something, but there was a sudden knock on my door. With a sigh, I slowly stood up and swung the door open, I blinked in surprise.

"Moonstrike? What are you doing up so early?" I whispered, gently pulling my little sister into my room, and shutting the door quietly.

"Oops, I guess I wasn't paying attention to the the time. Sorry Firefly." Moonstrike said, giving me a sheepish smile. I sighed and gave my sister a fond smile.

***Later That Day***

I was just taking a brake from the two hour long snowball fight, when a flash of pale blue and crimson scales caught my attention. I quickly flew over to check it out.

"H-hay, a-are y-you a-alright?" I asked, once I had landed onto the snow-covered ground. The strange dragonet turned to me in surprise.

"W-who a-are y-you?" The strange dragon asked, looking fidgety and about ready to run. I slowly approached, and I spoke up in a soothingly.

"M-my n-names N-Nightowl. What's yours?" I asked, tilting my head to the side curiously. The dragonet slowly lifted her head and replied quietly.

"M-my n-name's F-F-Frostfire. I'm a-a I-IceW-Wing/SkyWing hybrid. H-hay, y-you d-don't look l-like a-a normal N-NightWing. A-are y-you a-a h-hybrid?" Frostfire asked, looking up at me with a shy smile.

"Y-yes I-I am. I-I'm a NightWing/IceWing h-hybrid. I-I can breathe both fire and ice. I-I a-also have NightWing powers." I said, lookingat Frostfire with a shy smile. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up again.

"N-now C'mon. I'll i-introduce you to my other friend and to my sister." I said, I then slowly guided Frostfire to meet the others.

"H-hay, Moonstrike, S-Sandstrike. I-I want y-you t-to meet s-someone." I nervously called out,and they came bounding over.

"M-Moonstrike, S-Sandstrike, t-this is F-Frostfire. She's a SkyWing/IceWing hybrid." After a few moments of silence, Sandstrike spoke up.

"It's nice to meet you Frostfire. I'm a NightWing/SandWing hybrid, Nightowl and I are both hybrids. Her sister is a hybrid as well... I think? Is she a hybrid Nightowl?" Sandstike asked, smiling warmlyat me.

"N-no M-Moonstrike is not hybrid." I said, looking up at Sandstrike with a shy smile.

"Well, l-let's go back inside? M-mother will p-probably w-wonder w-where we are. Frostfire, you can come with us. I mean... if you want?" I said, giving the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid a warm smile. She slowly nodded, and we made our way back inside.


	4. Chapter Four: Visiting The Rainforest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**Talons Of Night And Ice**

**Summery**

**Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Nightowl, Sandstrike, and Frostfire go to visit the Rainforest. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Four: Visiting The Rainforest**

**Nightowl's POV**

I grinned happily and turned to Sandstrike and Frostfire, still grinning.

"You guys want to come visit the rainforest with me?" I asked, and they both nodded eagerly.

"So, just out of curiosity... why are we visiting the rainforest?" Sandstrike asked, I turned to look at him and after a moment, I replied.

"I was born there. That's where I hatched, under the light of the three full moons." I replied, smiling warmly at the SandWing/NightWing hybrid.

"U-umm... Nightowl? How long does it take to get to the rainforest?" Frostfire quietly asked, I turned to the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid with a bright smile.

"I'm not quite sure... but we're almost there." I said, I turned and looked straight ahead to see the outline of trees in the distance.

"Look! We're here. We've arrived. C'mon, let's go land." Sandstrike said, as we landed on the grassy forest floor.

***A Few Minutes Later**

I was trying think of something for us to do when a voice from behind us, we all jumped in surprise.

"W-who are y-you?" I heard Frostfire stutter out. I turned to the dragonet and I asked the same question that Frostfire had asked.

"Who are you?" The dragon smiled warmly, and replied.

"My name's Clearsight. What are your names?" She asked, and I answered quietly.

"M-my n-name's N-Nightowl, and these a-are my f-friends. Sandstrike and Frostfire. I-It's v-very nice to m-meet you Clearsight." I said, giving the NightWing a shy smile.

"So... s-so your t-the s-same age as u-us?" I asked, giving Clearsight a look of surprise.

"Y-yes I'I am. My mother's name is Stargazer. I have a younger sister named Nightdaze. I heard that you wanted to meet Queen Glory? Is that right?" The dragonet asked, and I nodded with wide eyes.

**Frostfire's POV**

I stared nervously up at Clearsight. Was she a mindreader? Is she nice? Who's Queen Glory? My thoughts were interrupted when Nighowl spoke up excitedly.

"C'mon Nightowl. Let's go meet Queen Glory!" I smiled softly and I quickly followed after my two friends.

"H-hay. N-Nightowl? W-w-what d-do y-you t-think Q-Queen G-Glory w-will b-be l-like?" I asked, looking up at my friend with curious eyes.

When we arrived to where Queen Glory's treehouse was, we entered to see the Queen talking with a strange looking NightWing with pale blue scales.

"D-Duskwing!" I cheered happily, and the dragonet turned to me in surprise.

"F-Frostfire? H-how did y-you get h-here?" The strange NightWing asked, and Queen Glory turned to us in surprise.


	5. Chapter Five: Jade Mountain Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightowl is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young NightWing guard without Queen Snowstorm's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**Talons Of Night And Ice**

**Author's Note**

**Hay guys. Welcome to another chapter of Talons Of Night And Ice. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Five: Jade Mountain Academy**

**Nightowl's POV**

I was bounding with excitement. Today was the day that the academy starts.

I was smiling brightly. I went over to Frostfire, Sandstrike and Duskwing. I smiled brightly at all of them.

"We should head to the group of dragonets now." I said and we made our way to gathered group of dragons.

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!" I cheered happily, and we all began flying with the parents near the dragonets.

***A Few Hours Later***

Yes! We had finally arrived to Jade mountain. My younger sister was to young to attend Jade Mountain Academy.

Once we had all landed... we looked around to see some tables lining the cave. I bounded over to the table that had no dragons. As I approached, I saw a SeaWing dragon at the table. I blinked in surprise.

"Are you a teacher?" I mentally slapped myself at the stupid question. The SeaWing laughed quietly and replied.

"Yes you silly dragonet... I'm a teacher. I'm Tsunami, what's your name. I gaped in shock. Tsunami? As in the Tsunami one of the dragonets of destiny? I blinked again.

"Here's your scroll. It has the Winglet Placements and a map of the whole school." Tsunami said, handing me a scroll tied with a black band. I grinned and nodded. I then walked over to the side to read the scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostfire**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Flashlight**

**RainWing: Rainbow**

**SandWing: Arid**

**SeaWing: Shoreline**

**SkyWing: Ruby**

“That's an interesting group of dragons. Well... maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet?” I thout with an amused smile. I then read into the Gold Placements.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Winter**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Moonwatcher**

**RainWing: Mango**

**SandWing: Spike**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Eagle**

“Well... Silver Winglet maybe?” I thought, in Curiosity as I kept reading into the Silver placements. 

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostbite**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Moonstorm**

**RainWing: Evergreen**

**SandWing: Viper**

**SeaWing: Shellfish**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

“Coppers cool I guess... not one of my favorite colors though...” I thought, with a slight frown. I took a deep breath and read into the Copper placements.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Umber**

**NightWing: Duskwing**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Pearl**

**SkyWing: Ember**

“Hmm... Quartz Winglet maybe? Let's se...” I thought with a small smile. I then shook out my wings and began reading the Quartz placements.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Ermine**

**MudWing: Reed**

**NightWing: Nightowl (Three Moons! Thank you!)**

**RainWing: Summer**

**SandWing: Sandstrike**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Kindle**

Those dragonets sound interesting... I hope there nice...well... time togo find the Quartz Winglet's cave.

I then followed my map so that I made sure that I entered the correct cave. Once I looked up from my scroll I saw the SkyWing and the RainWing Clawmates.  
  
 **kindle’s POV**

"You must be... Midnight, right?" The RainWing asked, with a tilt of her head. The NightWing laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Nope, good guess though. The name's Nightowl.” She said, with a cheeky grin on her face. I laughed and spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle." I said, with a kind smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Owl. Can I call you that?" Summer asked, to witch the NightWing nodded. After a moment of silence, she added.

"You don't mind if I call you Sum do you?" Nightowl asked, and the RainWing dragonet nodded her head with a warm smile on her face.

"I agree with the NightWing Clawmate." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three dragonets looked to see a SeaWing about their age walk in. With her scales a sky blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Summer asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tempest," she corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before the others could introduce themselves, Tempest was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Tempest asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I could just barely see someone sitting on a cushion reading a scroll.

Nightowl, along with me and Summer, nodded as the three of us followed Tempest outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The Dragonet was an IceWing. With her scales silver blue, pale blu wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of her wings, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. She was wearing a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

As the rest of the Winglet approached her, the dragonet looked up from her scroll and at Nightowl. Then she looked up at Tempest before turning back to the three of us.

"The name's Ermine." She said after a short while before diving instantly back into her scroll.

With a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Ermine, implying both dragonets knew one another, I looked to both the NightWing and the RainWing Clawmates. Nightowl sat on a cushion next to Tempest while I took a seat next to the RainWing.

"Wow! I think I'm going to like it here." I remarked, from beside Summer. Nightowl smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Owl.” Tempest added, with a bright smile. Tempest then turned to Ermine. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Tempest gently nudged Ermine's wing with her own, causing Ermine to look at Tempest with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like it here so far Ermine?" Tempest asked the IceWing dragonet, Ermine slowly nodded and returned to her scroll. I laughed quietly at Ermine. The IceWing is obviously a bookworm. 

Then silence fell on us again and this time, it was Summer who broke it.

"Hay... where are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" Summer asked, to break the ice. Tempest shrugged her wings in response, while Nightowl and Summer looked at each other. Ermine however, was to engrossed in her scroll to pay attention to the present Conversation.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Tempest said after a moment of silence, then the SeaWing went back to reading over the IceWings shoulder. I laughed quietly at Tempest.

Silence fell once again and this time Inwas the one to break it.

"Is Ermine from the circles?" I asked, with a curious look in said IceWings direction. Tempest nodded and answered for Ermine.

"Ermine's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it." Tempest explained, answering for Ermine.

"Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine just sighed and rolled her glacier blue eyes at Tempest.

"Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Ermine was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tempest was doing the same.

"But seriously Tempest? I thought you were on my side?" Ermine pouted up at the SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Ermine?" The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Summer.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll about IceWing culture. It also tells how the circles came to be." Ermine quietly explained, the IceWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"How high in the rankings are you Ermine?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"Ermine's in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained, answering for Ermine. Nightowl and Summer were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Ermine." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Tempest spoke up to break the silence.

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Tempest added, giving a small sigh. Ermine looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I think we should be more organized... and command is certainly needed. But to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Tempest." Ermine quietly admitted.

**Author's Note**

**Hay... I'm not sure if I accidentally used someone else's writing in this chapter... so if I di, can someone please check so that I can fix it. Thank you-ttebane!**


End file.
